My Knight in BigHeaded Armor
by M. Night Wolfalona
Summary: The first story in my 'After the Last Mystery' series: A Fraphne drabble, set after the break-up in the first SD movie. Exactly how did Daphne feel after the break-up? And her views on being danger-prone. R&R please. Enjoy.


**Hello yet again my naughty pigeons (CoooOOOOooo). You know the drill. R&R please. And can you guess where these naughty animal lines are coming from? Guess who says them in a review correctly, and I'll write a story, just for you. You just have to specify what about. **

**Nope. Don't own them. If I did, you would all be my slaves, and since you are clearly not, it's pretty obvious that I don't own them. **

**This is drabble, Fraphne drabble actually, and my very first experience with the couple, so please be gentle. Set right after the break-up in the SD movie. Enjoy!**

Daphne could've very easily have broken free from the ghoul.

If she had wanted to, that is.

Indeed, it would've been very easy to do so. Ridiculously so, actually. He was just an old man, after all. Some weak little janitor who wanted a quick feel-up before going on about with his "dastardly plans".

But if she didn't let the ghost capture her, didn't purposefully fall into the obvious trapdoor underneath her feet, didn't "accidentally" lean against a revolving wall into a secret passageway, then her knight in shining armor would never notice her or come to her rescue.

At first (ususally), when she had first started her 'damsel-in-distress' routine, whenever they found her in whatever creepy and disgustingly dirty room she had been tied up and left alone in, he would rush over to her and untie her, ripping off her gag and holding her in his strong arms for a few, brief, and utterly blissful seconds, stroking her long, auburn locks of hair while murmuring small comforts into her ear.

Ah, yes. That was purely and heavenly bliss indeed.

But soon, it was no longer worth it when Velma and Fred began to make fun of her for her "clumsiness" and her "danger-prone ways" that were actually non-existant. Fred soon stopped holding her after untying her, no longer whispering sweet nothings to her, but instead mocking her in front of the entire gang. Sometimes even the press. As if that weren't embarassing enough.

Luckily, Shaggy and Scooby never made fun off her. They too, were mocked by the press, and by Fred and Velma, for their cowardly, if honest, ways. They didn't wear masks to cover everything up, to pretend to be brave. They were probably the only honest ones in the group.

Which was why it had hurt them so much when everyone quit.

Poor dears. They had only been trying to help. They were trying to show just how well the gang worked together in their own, quirky little way. They were the only ones who tried to even fix things at all. Daphne wasn't ever brave enough to admit that she needed all of them in her life. Especially Fred.

Ugh, how she hated him right now! How smugly he acted towards her, how stuck-up and big-headed he had become...no matter how handsome he was.

Stupid press, making him seem like a demi-god to Mystery Inc.'s fans. Stupid, stupid, stupid! It was all their fault that he had become like this. _They_ were the reason that they had all fought and broken up. _They _had boosted his self-image to Herculean proportions. He only took credit now; he never gave it. Not to Velma, for coming up with the plan or solving the mystery. Not to Scoby or Shaggy, for being the bait for only dog treats in return in a very dangerous plan. And certainly not to her, for finding the most important clue that broke the case. Well, she was certainly going to show him just how much of a "damsel-in-distress" she could be; she would train her body into the perfect weapon, and show them all when she would save them from the ghost. _**Then**_ who would be the one in need of being rescued then?

But no matter how much she despised him right now, and no matter how much of a jerk he had been to the entire gang; no matter what things he had said to her, or how he had embarassed or insulted her...

Daphne still couldn't help wanting to be his damsel-in-distress.

She couldn't help wishing to be danger-prone again, just as long as he held her in his arms.

Her knight in shining armor.

**So, what do you think? Please REVIEW!! Pretty please, with a Scooby Snack on top?****Thank you!  
Wolfy!**


End file.
